


Of Faeries and Dragons

by groffiction



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, And Tony just can't keep himself from caring, Angst, Basically most Outerspace Sci-Fi series influences, Cracky, Elf Dragon Tony, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluffy, Hints of Firefly Influence, Hints of The Expanse Series Influence, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Peter Parker, On the run Peter, Peter is adorable and sassy, Retired Vigilante Tony, Spider Faerie Peter, Stowaway Peter, Tony Stark Has A Heart, eventually, not quite slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22382440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/groffiction/pseuds/groffiction
Summary: "Wait, repeat that again…. You are telling me that you're a million year old elfdragon?!" Peter squeaked, nearly dropping his bag of faerie dust in the process."Don't push it, kid! I'm old but notthatold," Tony grumbled irritably. Why in the hell had the goddess decided that of all creatures in Space to mate him with was an annoying but adorable Omega spider faerie? Oh right, because the Alpha managed to piss her off by breathing.Again."Sorry, sorry Mr. Stark! You look like you've aged well...like fine cheese or trees," Peter backpedaled, feeling like he should have just not gotten up that morning cycle.Or the one where the universe is ruled by Betas, Alphas and Omegas are extremely rare, Tony is an outcast retired vigilante, and suddenly a young faerie crashes into his life like a fucking asteroid. Why the fuck is this his life?
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark, Starker - Relationship
Comments: 10
Kudos: 135
Collections: Lov(stark-peter)





	Of Faeries and Dragons

**Author's Note:**

> So I stumbled into the Starker scene and love it. Few notes for you all: 1) Both boys are consenting adults of their respective species, however there definitely still is one hell of an age gap. 2) There are influences of the shows Firefly (god I miss that show), The Expanse, and random other Sci-Fi shows or movies. So just FYI, although my story of course is my own. 3) Expect lots of eventual Crack humor, Angst, Fluff, and of course Smut. Eventually there will be art to go with this, but for now you will just have to visualize by yourself what Peter looks like in his real spider faerie form until I can get around to describing it, etc. Also, I am a big fan of tats, long hair on men, and Tony being Tony ;) 
> 
> He's a bit rougher in this story due to his past, of which will be revealed as the story goes along. Without further ado, I hope you enjoy my story :)

1.

Tony sighed softly as he pulled his pack up against his back, stepping firmly onto the Space freighter SHIELD. The Alpha wondered if this time heading through Space to his home on Sector 189 in the outer rim that he'd be able to go undetected and unharmed. There was a hefty bounty on his head, and he definitely wanted to stay alive and hopefully in one piece. 

Space freighters were not necessarily the most luxurious to travel on, but Tony had been on worse, and this type of transit was the safest for his kind. In humanoid form, he took the form of a middle aged man, long dark brown hair sprinkled with touches of silver pulled back at his nape, matching goatee, weathered, but not unattractive exposed skin (scars and swirling tribal scale tattoos hidden from view). About the only abnormal thing about his appearance were his eyes - large almond shaped eyes the colors of brown and gold, framed by long black lashes. To the average human or humanoid Space traveler, his eyes were stunning and unique but still considered human. Dressed in deceptively simple travel clothing, complete with sturdy boots, duffle, walking staff in one hand, digital travel tablet in the other, he had the best disguise. 

Licking his parched lips, Tony let his duffle, staff, and credentials be scanned by a sharp looking dark haired woman in the cargo bay before being waved through to find his quarters towards the other end of the freighter. This beast was bigger than most he had been on in the past year, so he had more space in his room. He passed a few merchants on the way along with a few passengers, all bustling to get settled or do last minute tasks before take off at 0700 hours. 

Stuffing his pack under the bed and setting his staff aside, the Alpha allowed his nostrils to flare more noticeably, taking in the scents of the room. Quickly he sniffed himself, noting his suppressants were still working and rumbled out a deep sigh of relief. It wouldn't do to have faulty suppressants. Alphas were rare in this side of the known universe. Almost as rare as Omegas. Betas ruled the inner planets of each sector, and the asteroid belts were riddled with black market dealers and mercenaries looking for anything to sell or kill for a price.

To most, Tony smelled and looked like a simple lithe Beta. But he was much more. It was best no one discovered his secrets. 

He had learned a long time ago never to trust anyone. Never to let anyone close.

It was a lonely existence, but Tony dealt with it as best he could.

Curling up on the bunk to rest, he kept one eye open, fixed on the door. He was a paranoid bastard, but for good reason. If it wasn’t due to the mercs and bounty hunters, or the black market dealers, it was due to his past. He had enough enemies. That was partly the reason why he had retired being some asshole vigilante, retired from being a fucking hero to the less fortunate. He was done rescuing people for a living and fighting corrupt governments. History always repeated itself in vicious cycles, and most people didn’t care about him outside of the ones who wanted to kill him or worse. They only cared about themselves. Very rare did he find souls that weren’t selfish and demanding. 

As he rested, he caught more scents of passing Betas coming through the air pockets under the door. And then he caught the scent of something a bit sweeter, like chocolate mixed with cinnamon, but then the scent disappeared as soon as it had come.

Blinking a bit in confusion, Tony scented the air a bit more intently, and finding nothing, he huffed a sigh.

He was too damned old to go chasing after random delicious scents.

### 

Peter sniffed the air curiously as he settled in a large overhead storage compartment near the living quarters, waiting for lift off. His fey hands hovering over the small heat signature cloaking device in front of him, the Omega spider faerie almost let out a whine. Shit, he was hungry. But, he had to wait until people were settled and the crew was on a limited watch before he could go scavenge for food. He had a few protein bars on him, but not enough to replenish his magical stores. 

He caught the scent of something woodsy and smokey nearby and almost drooled. Whoever that scent came from must have come from a wooded world. Licking his lips, Peter settled his hands on his folded legs, the heat signature device powered and working. Settling down in a soft but worn thermal blanket, Peter waited. The smell of more Betas coming nearby had him tensed up for a while. 

Finally he relaxed after the last passengers were settled into their rooms and the last systems checks were made. The take off was bumpy, as all freighter ones were, but Peter had an advantage of being a spider faerie. His hands stuck to the edges of the compartment, keeping his head from being brained against the bulkhead bars by the bumps. Once the freighter leveled off and entered hyperdrive, he let out a relieved breath.

Whew. One hurdle down. Now if he could get through the next two months undetected, that would be nice.

### 

After the first harrowing ten days of being a stowaway, and not being discovered, Peter started relaxing better and sleeping more. During the ‘day’ cycle, he laid low and dozed or slept, or if it was too noisy, he’d listen to the passengers walk under his compartment with bored interest. During the ‘night’ cycle, he would get carefully out of his hiding place, making sure to close it up as it should be, then head for one of the shower units to take a quick shower to wash away most of his suppressant clinical smell, using some of the offered guest soaps and shampoos. Then he would head to the mess hall to raid a few protein bars, or some canned vegetables and fruit, along with water bottles. Afterwards, he would take his loot back to his little compartment and feast. To keep from being caught, he also randomly took foodstuffs people left behind or had in the bins outside their quarters - but not by much. 

He had been careful not to get too comfortable, knowing full well that the trip wasn't even halfway over. There were plenty of ways where one misstep, one error in his judgement might cause him to be found. And he definitely wasn't fancying being thrown out of an airlock or worse. Being the only Omega spider faerie born in over two thousand years made him virtually priceless on a black market list. The freighter supposedly didn't allow smuggling or trafficking on board, which is why he chose the ship for traveling hopefully far enough away from his Beta guardian that he could live in peace and be happy. But, he wasn't stupid.

He knew that even the most respectably run spaceships had crime. 

So, he was careful, but much like a curious spider, he couldn't help but be intrigued by that wood smoke scented creature nearby his storage bulkhead. The smell was addictive in so many ways, and had the faerie clutch his faerie dust pouch and blanket closer while at rest. It also made him embarrassingly horny. 

_All. The. Time._

Which was very inappropriate, especially being a stowaway. At least he still had another four months before his next heat. If he was a normal Beta faerie, he'd be left alone and not have to be under a guardianship. He'd have regular rights and have a forest plot to himself to live on his home planet. Peter was an adult faerie, and had been for some time, but because of his designation rarity, the faerie Court had deemed it necessary to have an appointed guardian until they found the perfect mate for him. No choice involved where he was concerned.

And that had been the last straw, because Peter wasn't going to mate with anyone except for his true one. It was his choice and damn them all for taking that choice from him for breeding purposes.

So, he had run away, vowing to himself he'd never go back. 

And he definitely couldn't afford to be distracted by a passenger's scent. 

No matter how mouthwatering it was.

### 

Tony woke on the fifteenth day to the sound and feel of something hitting the hull, or at least something causing the freighter to shudder to almost a full stop, coming out of hyperdrive. Shit. That definitely wasn't a good sign. With a soft grunt as the freighter had another boom at the hull, he hung onto the bulkhead, well seasoned arm muscle bulging slightly to keep him steady. Clicking his gravity boots on the ground once the freighter settled, the Alpha quickly threw his pack over his shoulder, walking staff in his hand, ready to make it into a weapon if need be. Heading out of his bunker, Tony briefly looked in each direction, noting other passengers were doing the same. Crewmen were running down the hall, rushing to different stations. Tony would have asked one what was going on, but his eye caught a peculiar sight.

One of the overhead storage bulkheads across from his room was opened a crack, and two fey blue eyes blinked down at him curiously. Once the creature noticed he was being spied on, his eyes got big and fearful. Tony scented the air a bit and nearly balked.

The creature smelled like chocolate covered cinnamon.

_Mate. Mine._

Tony stifled a rumble and instantly felt a desperate need to protect the creature. So, he absently reached up with his staff and popped the lid back up, concealing the creature from prying eyes. His lips twitched on their own accord when he heard a muffled curse.

_My mate is male._

That really didn't surprise him. 

What did surprise him was the fact that after ten thousand years, he'd finally met his mate. 

And he was a stowaway.

### 

The official story was that the freighter had hit some debris from the tail of a comet passing by in the area they were traveling. It shouldn't have been an issue, since the ship had been in hyperspace, so Tony figured that the crew and passengers weren't being told the truth. It made his scales itch. Either way it went, the freighter had sustained damage to parts of the hull and a back thrusters. While the crew worked on making repairs, the passengers milled around the mess hall and recreation deck. Tony, while getting some food from the mess hall, absently grabbed extra canned fruit, protein shakes, and sticky bread. 

Hopefully the little stowaway wouldn't freak out or think it was a trap. 

Once he got back to his quarters, he waited until no one was in the corridor nearby before he put a small bundle of food up on a bar near the bulkhead and went inside his quarters. Rubbing his face, puzzled at what he was doing, Tony sighed deeply and started eating. His efforts were rewarded half an hour later when he heard a soft thump on his door. Unfolding his legs, the Alpha got up and opened the door, seeing no one.

Arching a brow, he looked at his door and blanched. There was a small 'thank you' written in pink faerie dust.

Shit. That meant his mate was a fucking _faerie_.

### 

Peter huddled in his bulkhead compartment, contemplating what to do now. The attractive man that smelled so good was now giving him food. That was nice but it still made him uneasy. He didn't trust easy and even if this man seemed trustworthy, it would be best not to get closer to him. Peter knew that he definitely wasn't human. He might be fey, but then again he might not be.

With a small huff, Peter hugged his long legs and nibbled on a juicy sugary canned peach. 

For now, he'd play it safe.

Still, it was nice having a full belly for once.

Peter wasn't stupid. When he'd first received the small bag from the other man, he'd checked everything for poison or if it had been tainted by something else. But, the food was normal. 

And then that morning the man hadn't given him away to the authorities. He'd protected Peter. 

But...why?

### 

A few days passed, each one had Tony giving his little mate food every time he went to the mess hall. And each time the faerie thanked him by putting a note on his door in pink faerie dust. It made Tony puzzled, but went with it. It had been a very long time since he'd given up hope in finding his mate. Seems that the universe or the goddess had a fucked up sense of humor making his a fucking _faerie_.

In any case, the freighter's repairs were done and they were on their way again. Tony still didn't know who or what caused the nice dents in the hull, but he let it go. As long as the freighter was fine and his true identity was still hidden, then he would be fine. He was getting a bit concerned that his little mate was still living in that overhead compartment, but he didn't want to spook him or frighten him into fleeing, or worse.

It was best to let the faerie come to him. If he ever did.

And Tony hoped for it.

Turns out he didn't have to wait long. 

A few days later, Tony was on his way back from the mess hall when he was suddenly flanked by the captain - a one eyed Beta named Fury, and a few of his associates. "Can I help you, gentlemen?"

Fury smirked and said, "That depends on your cooperation, Mr. Stark. There have been food items being stolen from the crew and some passengers in the past few weeks. We know we have either a thief or a stowaway on board."

Tony grunted in annoyance. "You've probably seen me taking food back to my quarters, haven’t you? Well that's because I eat a lot. Especially on trips. But, by all means, search my room. I can assure you I'm not hiding anyone," Tony said, pointedly not looking in the direction of the storage unit where his mate was.

Peter heard the commotion and silently cursed. This man was getting in trouble because of him. As the minutes passed, which felt like hours, the fey waited with bated breath. Finally after the inspection was done, the Omega heard Captain Fury bid the man a good day and leave. Breathing out a sigh of relief, Peter chewed on his lower lip in thought.

Why would anyone keep him from being found out? It made no sense to Peter. And yet, it made him all the more curious about him.

Coming to a decision, Peter waited until the lights were in night mode and the corridor was empty. He got out of his compartment, closing the lid like normal with a soft click. Then instead of heading for the showers, he came up to the door of the nice man’s room. Before he could raise his fist to knock lightly on it, the door opened, causing him to startle badly and nearly stumble backwards. 

Tony softly huffed in amusement, and offered the faerie a helping hand. Fuck, even in the dim light, Tony could see the fey’s beauty. Slightly pointed ears, ethereal pale flawless skin, shimmering red and black freckles gracing the bridge of his nose and cheeks, vivid blue eyes, mop of soft brown curls, slender figure that was almost androgynous, well worn faerie travel brown and green leggings and tunic, complete with a pair of Space fey gravity boots. 

Absolutely _gorgeous_.

Peter looked at the hand nervously, before he swallowed and took it up, whispering softly in a big babbling breath, “Hi. Um. Well, my name is Peter Parker, and I wanted to just say thank you in person because you totally do need a thank you in person because you didn’t give me away to the authorities and I don’t know why, but it was so nice of you even if you didn’t have to and just yea, ok God, I gotta stop _TALKING_. Fuck my _life_. ”

“Nice to meet you Peter. Tony Stark, but you can call me Tony,” Tony said, also in a whisper, though he was fighting a smile. The faerie was so cute. He motioned for the ‘kid’ (God the faerie may be an adult but fuck he was so _young_ ) to come inside his room so they could talk freely. They would have to be careful due to the light patrols. Especially since Fury was now probably going to be watching him even more. 

“Thank you Mr. Stark,” Peter said with a flush before heading into what felt like the lair of the dragon.


End file.
